Por siempre mío
by Evangeline-Darkness12
Summary: [Narrado por México -Alejandro-] "Por que yo me asegurare que siempre seas mio y que nadie te aparte de mi lado, por que nadie te conoce mejor que yo, por que yo soy el que realmente te ama, por que es a mi a quien realmente quieres y no a Lovino... por que tu eres solo mio Antonio"/ Yaoi / México x España/


¡Yeey! Mi primer fic de mi pareja favorita :3 siii yo amo esta pareja con todo mi corazón de mexicana ewe en fin espero que les guste... ahora...

**Advertencias:** Yaoi, Amor obsesivo, Obsesion nivel Gasai Yuno (?), algo de OC.

**¡Enjoy!**

* * *

**.:: Por siempre mío ::.**

_**By:** Evangeline-Darkness12_

**-.-**

**-.-**

**-.-**

Tal vez para muchos mi opinión no valga para muchos porque no soy tan grande como las naciones como Rusia, Estados Unidos o China… tal vez haiga decaído en lo más bajo con el paso de los años desde que me he separado de su lado, que… lo que antes fue una nación con grandes riquezas y terreno ahora este sumido en las sombras de la corrupción y la adicción… sin embargo he cambiado aunque a muchos no lo sepan o no le interesan, tengo el instinto asesino, tengo el potencial y el coraje para sobresalir sobre cualquiera, tengo la mente sumamente preparada para cualquier error que se pueda cometer… ¿Por qué? Por qué lo e aprendido del mejor farsante de la historia… Antonio Fernández Carrillo… mejor conocido como España o El Imperio Español… o lo que fue… es un farsante, el mayor de todos tal vez pero eso solo yo lo sé, todo el mundo piensa que él es un despistado amante de los tomates… un gran idiota que es posible que sea familiar del Gato Cheshire por su eterna sonrisa y felicidad… pero solo yo se la verdad… la verdad de que esa sonrisa es una falsa, oculta perfectamente como un crimen perfecto, que su verdadero ser es un desalmado amante de la masacre y la destrucción, que su verdadero yo yace dormido en su interior pero siempre alerta por si llega el momento de salir.

Yo soy el único que lo sabe… porque yo lo vi, porque él me lastimo, el me ataco, el destruyo lo que alguna vez fui, me engaño, me mintió, me utilizo y muy tarde me di cuenta, el inicio de mi pesadilla cuando masacro a mi gente, cuando su gente ataco sin piedad a la mía, nos quitó todo lo que teníamos, me engaño a base de palabras hermosas, con regalos que nunca había visto, con historias fantásticas que ni en mis sueños me imagine, con muestras de afecto, de cariño… de amor… y hasta que un día… sin que yo mismo me haiga dado cuenta… me enamore de el…

– _Duele… me duele_ – repito en mi cabeza una y otra vez mientras te veo a ti… al hombre que está en mi corazón gravado como un metal ardiendo dejando una cicatriz eterna, en los brazos de alguien más… Lovino Vargas… Italia del Sur mejor conocido como Romano… aquel que según tu "amas" pero él no te conoce ni la cuarta parte de lo que yo te conozco.

En más de una ocasión siento tu mirada hacia mí, más de una ocasión te he descubierto espiándome… más de una ocasión as estado en mi cama sobre mi haciéndome creer que te quedaras hai por siempre… a mi lado… pero no… siempre te vas antes de que despierte, siempre te vas para estar con él porque según tu "lo necesitas", más de una ocasión lloro desconsoladamente por mis sentimientos… pero ya me arte… ¡Estoy harto! No dejare que me lastime mas ¿Tanto lo amas como para que no te importe lo que siento por ti? ¿Acaso as olvidado todas esas noches donde susurrabas mi nombre al dormir? ¿Olvidaste cuando me susurrabas "Te amo" cuando hacíamos el amor?...

Si algo aprendí de Antonio fue el aprender a obtener lo que quiero sin importar los métodos, sin importar los obstáculos para que al final sea mío y lo que más quiero…

Ahora… me encuentro enfrente tuyo… estábamos en una conferencia en la casa de Austria, todos se habían ido excepto nosotros, te había dicho que tenía que hablar contigo de algo muy importante…

– ¿Y bien? – escuche el que me hablabas mientras me mirabas con impaciencia – No tengo mucho tiempo Alex, Lovino me está esperando y de seguro a de estar enojado conmigo.

– ¿Qué importa si se enoja? – le pregunte sin intentar mi enojo, él se sorprendió de mi reacción pero luego me miro también algo enojado.

– Porque yo amo a Lovino por eso me impor…

– ¡Mentiroso! – le grito enfurecido interrumpí, el me miro confundido – No te atrevas a decir que lo amas, tus palabras son más vacías que tu estúpida sonrisa.

– ¿De qué diablos hablas? – me pregunta sin entender.

– ¿No lo entiendes o realmente el tomate te hace estúpido? – le respondí aun enojado y sin más lo tome de la camisa y lo lleve a uno de los sofás donde lo tumbe ai y me puse arriba de el – No a mi Antonio… puedes engañar a cualquiera… realmente a cualquiera… pero no a mi Antonio…

– Alejandro quítate de encima – me decía intentando quitarme de encima pero me acerque a su oído donde le susurre.

– Me pregunto… ¿Qué pasaría si le digo a Romano la verdad detrás de tu mascara? – mi pregunta izo que se tensara un momento y dejara de forzar contra mí, decidí aprovechar y continúe - ¿Qué pasaría si le dijera que el "hombre que ama" se a estado acostando conmigo? ¿Qué pasaría si le digo que…

-¡BASTA! – me grito mirándome rabioso, de la nada siento mi mejilla arder y el sabor metálico de la sangre… me había golpeado y ahora estaba en el suelo - ¡No le dirás nada Alex! ¡No tienes ningún derecho! – aquello fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

– ¿Qué no tengo derecho? – le pregunto yo ahora rabioso - ¿¡Que no tengo derecho!? – le grito mientras me paro y siento la sangre ahora en mis ojos tornándolos rojos, de la nada las ventanas de la sala se rompen en miles de pedazos - ¡Tengo todo el derecho porque tú eres mío! ¡Siempre lo fuiste! – note que iba a reclamarme pero no lo deje - ¿Te has escuchado alguna vez? Tú dices que lo amas cuando en realidad él no te conoce ¿No te das cuenta? ¡NADIE te conoce mejor que yo! ¿Dices que te importa? Te escabullas a mi cama tomando mi cuerpo haciéndome gemir tu nombre y tú el mío ¿Dices que él te conoce? No conoce tu pasado, yo te conozco al derecho y al revés, dime… ¿Lovino te ha dicho "te amo"? ¿Te ha pedido que estés a su lado? ¿Qué a hecho el por ti como para que lo trates como tu amo? ¡Eres un puto masoquista!

España se quedó callado ante mi argumento, él sabe que es verdad, por eso le molesta, por eso le enferma… él sabe que si le enseña a Lovino su verdadero yo lo odiara o le temerá… después de todo con él siempre fue el amable y cariñoso Antonio y no el malvado y sádico España que fue conmigo… no lo conoce en verdad por eso no lo ama, no sabe realmente de quien está enamorado.

– Ahora te pregunto Antonio… - le digo mientras me acerco más a él y lo miro a los ojos- dime ¿Quién fue la persona que estuvo contigo SIEMPRE? ¿Quién fue la persona que te susurraba "Te amo" cada vez que hacías el amor? ¿Quién te ayudo cuando todos te dieron la espalda? ¿A quién es a quien amas? ¡CONTESTAMME!

La mirada de Antonio se quedó perdida por un momento, aproveche y lo abrase restregando mi rostro en su pecho aspirando su adictivo aroma.

– ¿No lo entiendes?... – le susurro con suavidad y amor – Nadie te amara como yo, nadie te conocerá como yo, nadie te entenderá como yo.

Me separe de el antes de darle un suave beso en sus labios, aquellos que marcaban mi cuerpo una y otra vez pero que amaba sentirlos…

– Siempre mío Antonio… - le volví a susurrar antes de retirarme y llegar a la puerta – Por cierto… - le dije sin voltear atrás – Estoy en el hotel que está a dos cuadras de aquí en la habitación 112…

Me fui de hai con una gran sonrisa, no me importaba el dolor de mi mejilla o de mi labio, ya había obtenido lo que quería… mi amado Antonio, sé que vendrás, por eso te lo dije, tu respuesta es demasiado obvia para mi… sé que me escogerás a mi… yo lo sé y me encargaría de que así fuera, porque eres mío España, eres mío de nadie más y así lo será siempre… siempre serás mío… mi amado Antonio…

* * *

**Eso fue todo... espero que les aiga gustado mi primera historia de esta pareja, la idea ya tenia rato en mi cabeza asi que la deje salir... comenten si les gusto...**

**nos vemos~**


End file.
